This invention relates to multi gauge motion picture film transports as used, for example, in telecine apparatus.
Multi gauge film transports provide the advantage of compactness and economy when compared to equivalent multiple transport arrangements in which a different transport mechanism is provided for each different gauge of film. Well known means can be used to provision multi gauge film guidance rollers and interchangeable gate/lens assemblies. These means readily accommodate the different film stock widths, for example 16 and 35 mm film gauges and the differing picture frame sizes of these gauges. More difficult to accommodate is the differing sound to picture displacements or offsets employed by the different film gauges. Taking, for example, the "optical" sound heads for 16 mm and 35 mm gauges, the former has 26 frames offset equal to 198 mm whilst the latter has 21 frames offset equal to 399 mm. The difference between these offset values is accommodated by provisioning different lacing paths between the picture scanning and sound reading heads for each of the film gauges to be handled. Such a solution can lead not only to comprising the guidance system of the film to the sound drum but also to confusion for the operator in that each film gauge is laced differently.